


Divine Dick

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cock Worship, Dom!Sans, Dubious Consent, Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, Incest, M/M, Religon Kink, Smut, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, blowjob, sub!Papyrus, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: There is only one God, and Edge is it's one and follower. He must be. There can be no one else. Unfortunately, he managed to piss him off, and now, he must pay the price.





	Divine Dick

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as a serious smut, but then it kinda turned into a shitpost. I couldn’t resist. Red is just too funny. In all honesty, this is not my best work, and I felt like I rushed the ending, but I really liked this concept, so I just had to publish it. It’s 5 am so I probably made some mistakes. I’ll find them later.

Papyrus slams the front door, smoke raging out of his nostrils, as his leather gloves clenches til the seams snap. Without thinking, he backhands a nearby vase into a wall, the sudden shatter echoing throughout the room, Papyrus’s muscles tensing, then relaxes. He holds his head and slide down against the front door, and keep his head in between his knees, an overwhelming fatigue washing over him. He hastily tears off his scarf, finally able to breathe, and tosses it away from him.  Papyrus pulls the pin out of his shirt, the Royal Guard symbol, something that he worked for and dreamt his entire life, and feels its heavy weight in his palm.

“papyrus! what was that sound?!” a door from upstairs slams open and heavy footsteps stomp down the stairs.

The younger brother sighs and gets up on his feet to face his brother. Sans barges into the living room, eyeing the broken vase on the floor. Before Papyrus could even react, Sans slams his fist across his brother’s face.

“that’s the third time already! money doesn’t grow on trees,”

“I HAD A BAD DAY,” Papyrus snarls and pushes Sans away, “LEAVE ME ALONE.”

Sans’s red eyes flickers dangerously, his deadly gaze piercing right through his brother’s soul. Papyrus gulps, but tries to hide his trembling hands.

“papyrus. did you forget who i am,” Sans’s voice is cold as ice.

“N-NO,”

“then tell me. who am i,”

“YOU’RE MY OLDER BROTHER,” the younger skeleton doesn’t meet his brother’s eyes.

“that’s right,” Sans kicks Papyrus in his shins, bringing him to his knees, “i’m older. i’m the one that takes care of you. i’m the one that supported your stupid dream. i’m the one you owe everything to,”

Sans grabs Papyrus’s neck, squeezing it tightly, til the younger brother desperately claws at the hand, “S-SANS PLEASE. I’LL BEHAVE.”

“really, now?” Sans reaches into his basketball shorts and whips out his throbbing fat erection, “prove it to me.”

Papyrus doesn’t hesitate. He instantly reaches for his brother’s cock, his leather gloves heated and smooth against Sans’s dick, and strokes runs his thumb over the tip, pooling with pre cum. Papyrus’s eyes light up, his mouth salivating in anticipation, but he refrains himself for now. Instead, he gives it a few tugs and runs his fingers along the veins, earning him a soft sigh of praise, encouraging him even more. Papyrus forms his long, ecto-tongue, and rolls it along Sans’s short shaft as an explosion of salty flavor bursts on his taste buds. He moans in satisfaction from the taste, and presses his thighs together, slowly  rubbing it in heated need.

“I LOVE YOUR COCK,” Papyrus moans, licking the underside, “IT IS MY LORD,”

He opens his mouth wide, and takes it in half way, lightly scraping his teeth on the side. Papyrus coats it in his saliva, then pulls his head back to the tip, sucking it softly.

“I UTTERLY DEVOTE MY LIFE TO MY LORD AND SAVOIR,” Papyrus hums as a trail of precum connects from the head to his tounge, “I SUBMIT MYSELF TO THE MERCY OF MY GOD.”

Sans grinds his cock on his brother’s face, smearing the leftover fluids on his sharp cheek, “fuck yeah accept your communion bitch”

The older skeleton licks his mouth lewdly and shoves his dick inside Papyrus’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of his throat. Papyrus’s eyes blows wide, unprepared for the sudden intrusion, but he relaxes and accepts the gift that his god has bestowed on him. Sans grabs his head and grunts as he pushes his brother’s head down, his gags only turning him on even more. Using Papyrus’s mouth as a flesh toy, Sans grunts as he continues to thrust unceremoniously, his brother’s drool dripping down his shaft. The younger skeleton wraps his tongue at the base, squeezing the magic tightly and Sans shudders, his drool dripping onto Papyrus’s skull. Pressure builds up inside him and Sans quickens his pace, humping away at incessant speed.

“fuck! fuck! fuck!” Sans cries as a jet of pure cum blasts into Papyrus’s mouth. He slowly grinds as he throws his head back in pure pleasure, “your mouth is heaven, bro.”

Papyrus swallows every last drop, not letting anything go to waste. Once Sans pulls out, the younger brother licks his own hand, tracing the saltiness on his taste buds. Sans looks at the display before him, the great Papyrus on his knees and cum gurgling in his mouth like a common whore. And this guy is a Knight of the Royal Guard.

“heh, slut,” Sans chuckles, pleased with his needs met.

He leaves his brother like that, whose legs are now spread apart, as he finger fucks himself to orgasm, daydreaming of the Judgement Day, where he’ll finally receive his god’s divine cock inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Follow me on Tumblr ](https://casualbones.tumblr.com/)


End file.
